A Different City of Bones
by I-want-your-cookies
Summary: I've had this sitting on my computer for a while now, tell me if I should continue. Anyway, what if Clary was a fully trained Shadowhunter when Jace, Isabelle, and Alec met her? What if she had a secret?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THE ONES I MAKE UP!**

**This was my first ever story for fanfic, but I never posted it. So, here it is:**

Chapter 1:

**CLARY'S POV:**

The knife plunged deep into the Eidolon demon's throat. It made some inhuman choking sounds and then collapsed on the floor in an ugly heap. Clary was at the Pandemonium, of course she had lured it in with her incredibly slutty outfit; short shimmering black dress, fishnets, and knee-length high heeled boots. Clary's mother had been training her since she was little so it had become a routine. Lure, fight, and kill. But lately it had been more like interrogate, torture, and kill.

There had been rumors everywhere that Valentine (AKA Clary's father) had come back and wanted something. Clary wasn't sure what he wanted but she was sure it was not going to be good. It was then that she realized that six more Eidolon demons had come in. "Come back for more?" Clary scoffed, easily dodging one when he lunged at her. The demons cornered her thinking that they had beaten her, but she knew better than them. She had dealt with worse than this. Clary slashed at one of their cheeks making it howl in pain when she knocked it out cold with one punch.

It went on like that for only twenty more seconds. In those few moments Clary had managed to kill them all. She suddenly heard a few noises; Clary whirled to face three Shadowhunters. Two were obviously siblings they both had ebony hair and blue eyes which were now skeptical. The other was a golden boy, he had golden hair and eyes, even his skin looked like a light gold. Clary smirked looking them over, "Close you're mouths you'll catch flies." She snapped at them who were gaping.

They quickly recovered and the boy with black hair said, "Who are you?"

"Uh-uh. I don't trust so easily. I think the better question would be _who are you?_" Clary's smirk was replaced with narrowed eyes and a hard, cold expression.

"B-but we didn't know there were any other Shadowhunters in town." The girl sputtered. Clary laughed.

"The Clave doesn't know everything."

"Can you just cut the crap and tell us who you are?" Golden boy growled getting fed up; Clary just rolled her eyes not intimidated by him at all.

"Clarissa Fairchild. More commonly known as Clary Fray." She finally said after a long glare at him.

"I'm Jace but you may call me 'Oh dear great one' and that's Isabelle and Alec." Jace said cockily; Clary was now getting bored with all this nonsense.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. My Mundie friend is waiting for me outside." Clary said, moving to brush pass them but instead Jace blocked her. Clary sighed heavily and backed away to where she was standing before, not wanting, or needing to be anywhere near them.

"We're gonna need you to come with us to the Institute." Jace said crossing his arms, Clary copied and glared at them all.

"No." She said curtly. Isabelle, for some reason, burst out laughing and nearly doubled over.

"Hear that Jace? A girl said _no _to you!" Isabelle choked out between giggles, Jace looked as if this suddenly dawned on him and he shuddered. Clary rolled her eyes smirking.

"Yeah, well he better get used to that. Like I said I don't trust so easily, in fact I usually don't trust _at all_. And right now I _do not_ trust you." Clary shrugged, "Actually, I like Isabelle. She's the only one so far." She corrected herself; Isabelle grinned widely her face lighting up.

"Yay! My first Shadowhunter friend!" Isabelle squealed then when she saw Jace and Alec's pointed looks she added, "_Girl_ Shadowhunterfriend."

"Me, too." Clary's tone was happy but her face was still hard and cold. "Okay, I'll go with you, but just so you know I'm not safe to be around. It's best for you to stay away."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"You don't know who I am?" Clary laughed, "Most days everyone seems to know my real name."

"I thought you said you're name was Clary." Jace said getting annoyed, Clary shook her head.

"No. I took my mother's name. It's Clarissa Morgenstern."

** JACE'S POV:**

Knowing that Clary was Valentine's daughter was a big shock. She looked nothing like him! Clary had red wavy hair that tumbled down her back, and her bright emerald eyes shone with hostility. Yet all of it was just so beautiful . . . what the hell was wrong with him?! "W-what? Valentine didn't have a daughter." Alec stammered.

"Yeah, well he never told anyone." Clary shrugged but there was something in her eyes when she said it. "Anyway, like I said it's much better if you aren't associated with me in any way."

"You can still come to the institute, Clary. We still need to talk to you." Isabelle said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Clary tensed immediately at the physical contact but soon relaxed.

"Thanks." Clary smiled slightly. "I should be getting back to my friend. I'll drop by the Institute soon enough."

"'Kay, see you around Clary!" Isabelle called after her as she briskly brushed past us and left. Well, that was . . . strange.

**CLARY'S POV:**

Clary found Simon sitting by the bar where she left him. "Hey, Simon.," She greeted, plopping down next to him. "You won't believe what-"but Clary was cut off as Alec, Isabelle, and Jace appeared. "I told you I would drop by, now what do you want?"

"We were wondering if you by any chance knew if your brother was around." Alec explained ignoring the fact that Simon was gaping at the sight of more Shadowhunters; Clary quickly whacked him on the head.

"This is Simon, and my answer to that question is most likely." Clary brusquely said.

"You seem like quite the player." Jace observed eyeing Simon and Clary couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Simon is like my _brother_. And I wouldn't be talking, Herondale." Clary added the last part without thinking, confusion washed over his perfect features.

"My last name is Wayland. Why did you think it was Herondale?"

Clary stiffened and didn't answer, her mother had told her the story of what Valentine did to Jace but she wasn't planning on telling him any time soon. "Tell me." Jace snarled leaning forward threateningly.

"You do know that I can easily beat you're ass, right?" Clary taunted ignoring his angry glare. "I'll tell you one day."

Jace grumbled unhappily, though he took it anyway.

All of a sudden her phone buzzed, Simon had been holding it for her since she had nowhere to put it and she took it back reading the word MOM that flashed across the screen. Clary sighed and slid the green answer slide across the smooth screen.

"Hello?"

"Clary! How did it go?" Jocelyn asked, her over-protective mom coming out. Clary shot a quick glance at Alec, Isabelle, and Jace who were now listening intently.

"Fine," Clary grinned, "killed seven Eidolon demons in under a minute! New record…even for me."

"Why do you sound like you're hiding something?" Jocelyn's voice turned suspicious. Clary frowned knowing she wouldn't be able to get away with anything. "CLARISSA FAIRCHILD!" Jocelyn shouted so loud that Clary had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But you won't like it." Clary warned before going on, "I talked to the New York Institute kids and promised to drop by soon." Clary muttered quietly.

"CLARISSA! YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! THEY COULD TELL THE CLAVE!" Jocelyn screamed, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Simon, and Clary all winced when they heard. Jocelyn was so loud that Clary was sure anyone within five feet of her could hear.

"You know what? Simon's about to have sex with a slut and I gotta go save him. Bye!" Clary hung up ignoring the glowering Simon.

"What the hell, Clary?! Now your mom will tell mine and I'll be grounded forever!" Simon threw his hands up in frustration; Clary smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Si. But you know how my mom gets." She sighed as her phone rang again but this time it read LUKE. Clary pressed "ignore" and handed her phone back to Simon who put it in his pocket. "So, like I said I'll see you around." Clary said as she pulled Simon with her to the door of a taxi and climbed in.

* * *

After Jocelyn's terrible lecture Clary gratefully crawled into bed hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep, but no such luck. Clary tossed and turned all night with nightmares about her abusive father and her brother Jonathan. "Thank god," Clary breathed as she _finally _woke up; she staggered around her room until she finally slumped against the wall putting her heavy head in her hands. She sat there for a while until she decided to shower and brush her teeth.

For once Clary wished that it wasn't summer, and she did have to go to school. "Bye Clary!" her mother called as she hurried out the door to the art museum that she ran. Clary pulled on her dark wash jeans, and her tight-fitted lacy white blouse to go to Taki's for breakfast. Sadly, Alec, Jace, and Isabelle were already there and Clary silently cursed as they waved her over.

"Hey, Clare-bear!" James her faerie friend smiled and waved, she got many greetings from random people as she made her way to the booth.

"How many people do you know?" Jace asked her in an incredulous tone, Clary shrugged motioning for Isabelle to scoot over.

"A lot. It's good to have allies. "

"So, were you planning on coming to the Institute? Or were you just avoiding us?" Alec guessed reading her mind without knowing it. A small smile played at the edges of her lips.

"Alec, that's _nonsense. _No woman wants to avoid this," Jace waved a hand at himself making Clary raise her eyebrows and roll her eyes when she spotted someone important. Jonah.

"Hold on, I'll be right back I have some…business to take care of." Clary grinned getting up and feeling their eyes follow me until she stopped before Jonah. He was sitting with some of his werewolf friends, you could say they were old "friends". He owed her money from a favor she did for him. She settled in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his ear.

"The deal?" she whispered so low his friends wouldn't have a chance of hearing.

"Yes, I remembered. You saved us big time." Jonah reached into his pocket and fished out a thick wad of green bills, Clary took them and counted until she was sure it was the $5000 he owed her.

"Thank you," She said pecking his cheek quickly before going back to her own booth.

"What was that?" Isabelle's eyes were wide.

"Business. I saved their butts from some vampires the other day, he owed me money." Clary explained stuffing the wad into her pocket. They all ordered and once again they tried to drill her for answers that they were not going to get.

"Look," Clary started in an annoyed tone, "If I go to the Institute with you then will you stop harassing me and let me go back to dealing with my own problems?"

"Absolutely." Jace replied easily, the only thing was she didn't believe him one bit.

* * *

**Um . . . this is weird because I now only post for Maximum Ride and I wrote this like two years ago, so my writing has gotten a lot better. I don't know (or think) that I'll be writing anymore for this, so tell me in the reviews or PM if I should continue.**

** It might not be too good though, considering this was the last thing I ever wrote for Mortal Instruments and it's a little awkward to be writing something you totally forgot. If I continue I would have to read over the first book. Also, sorry if it's rushed—like I said, I wrote this when I was still exploring my ability to write and I had just began reading fanfic and I was still learning.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, **

**~Cookies**


End file.
